


新航道

by Depressed



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed/pseuds/Depressed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个不科幻、不奇幻也不现实的有病AU故事，瞎特么吹画风，标准结局BE。</p>
            </blockquote>





	新航道

两个灵魂在地狱里见面了，一个来得早些，一个才刚到。

“来根烟不？”早来的那个优哉游哉地晃晃腿，比了个递烟的手势。

“这倒霉地方，烟还不够多么？”新来的那个转了转脑袋，用鼻子哼了声。他说得倒也没错，他们正坐在所余不多的死火山口上，就在他们说话的当口，旁边一个活火山就喷出来大团的灰和烟，穿过他俩窸窸窣窣地落下去。

“你会把瓶子里的水和海水当成一回事么？”早来的不以为然地耸耸肩，“自以为聪明的蠢货。”

新来的瞥了他一眼：“这儿都是蠢货。聪明的都在——”他伸长胳膊，努力往顶上指，“那上头呢。不过说到这个，关于我是怎么来的，我一点都记不清楚啦。”

“没事儿，新来的都不记得，等等就成了。反正么，咱们除了等着也没别的事干。”早来的有意卖弄，一只脚勾着火山口崎岖不平的边缘，像小丑一样倒仰进去。

“那你记得咯？”新来的随口一问，“说说看？”

“后来就想起来啦。”早来的摇晃了几下身子，摔进火山口里，过一会又晃悠悠地飘回来，像是喝醉了酒。

\--

“我是个水手。他们说我是探险家，不过我觉得，只有每次都活着回来，最后躺在床上老死的人才有资格叫这个。

“外面的事你大概不记得了，不过也没关系。既然我们在同一个地狱里，那你一定和我一样，活在海的这边了。要想到海的那边去，得爬上十三座泛着银光的蓝峰，再从峰顶跳下来。那时，你会听到风的声音，它从你耳边呼啸而过，给你讲白鸥的每一根羽毛、海豚的每一次跳跃和鲸鱼在海中的远行。

“然后你就死了——好吧，大部分人就死了。那些总能活下来的人被称作探险家。他们在另一端的大陆冒险，带回来香料、黄金、象牙和数不清的消息。”

“所以说，你是摔死的？”新来的不耐烦地打了个哈欠。

“有一次我差点摔断脊椎，有一次我真的摔断了大腿，有三次我的手腕脱臼。至于擦掉皮肉之类的小事，我早就学会不去数了。不过我要是真的有幸摔断了脖子，一句‘我是个摔死的水手’就能把故事讲完了，不是么？

“我带回来了一些消息和黄金，他们叫我探险家，说我是个勇敢无畏的人。

“人们问，海的那边是什么呢？探险家带来消息，吟游诗人唱起歌，小说家编造故事，于是海成了个传说。谁都知道她在，但是没人愿意去看看她。

“我呢，睡着的时候总是做梦。以前我以为是上帝他老人家在启示我，现在想想，说不定是撒旦的引诱。梦里有一条路，从银白和湛蓝中间穿过去。报童跑着喊出今天的报纸头条，马车被人群挤得没法动弹。我骑着一头狮子，跑在所有人前面。

“被称作探险家的人会有金子，有些来自海的那边，有些来自买消息的人。于是我开始铺一条路。”

“但是没有路能从那么宽的海上过去。”新来的瞪大了眼睛，“所有路都会沉，人们都这么说。”

早来的偏偏头：“你已经慢慢记起来之前的事了，这是好事，如果地狱里也有好事的话。不过，人们说过很多话，其中一半来源于恐惧，另一半源于欲望。但是欲望和恐惧从不是我的主人。

“的确，它们都沉了，我铺出来的每一条路。它们的骨头太重，在陆地上都飘不起来，更别提海洋。木头、玻璃、红铜、黑铁，哪个都不例外。我甚至用白银和黄金做了个模型，但那个沉得最快。我从东方找来异兽的翎羽和皮毛，用巫女的药水浸泡它们。但是没有用，所有路都会沉，我就是在那个时候差点摔断了脊梁。

他沉默了一会，脚下的地裂开缝隙，咕噜咕噜地冒出来血红的气泡。

“后来呢？”新来的人追问着。

“后来，有个人来找我，说他也是个探险家，发现了一种来自海那边的新玩意，坚硬又轻盈。我当时花光了几乎所有黄金，除了他之外，所有人都说我疯了——就是那种在三流小报的边角里，被用来搞笑的疯子，和小丑一个样。

“所以我选择相信他，我们成功了。一千万块那种新玩意造出来的砖块，还有雕花的栏杆和镀金的路灯。那条路真的浮在海面上了，穿过所有银顶的蓝色山峰，一直通到海的那一边，宽得能让八架马车并排跑过去，就算是没牙的老太婆和刚会走路的小姑娘也不会摔死。我们用丝绸覆盖路面，直到通行的第一天，谁都别想直接从它上面踩过去。

“有些晚上，我会去看我的路，把手放在它的脊梁上，我能听得到它的呜咽。”

这个人的灵魂忽然往下坠了坠，似乎重得飘不起来了。新来的看了他一眼，没敢作声。

“那天我病了，他让我安心休息。他说，事情有他就足够啦。我倒是没什么意见，我不喜欢典礼，更不喜欢那些先把我称作探险家，后来又把我叫作疯子的人。看他们奇怪的眼神当然很有趣，但有趣是没办法抹在面包上的。

“于是我躺在我们常去的沙滩上，闭着眼睛打瞌睡，梦到新的世界和新的路——直到在沙子里摸出一块碎片。那种砖块的碎片。

“之前我只见过它完整的样子，它很像玻璃做的砖块，只是里面有五彩的光在流动。但是打碎之后，它的里面有红黑色的黏液流出来。

“像是垂死病人的嘴角，淌出来的血。”

新来的倒抽了一口冷气。早来的那个不为所动地讲下去，仿佛他已经把这个故事讲了千万遍一般。

“那是魔法，是真正的黑暗巫术，和市场角落里躲藏的巫女不是一回事。你现在不懂得害怕他，但等到你想起来，你会害怕的。直接从那东西上面踩过去的人，都不再是人了。

“我跑起来，我看到我的路，穿过一切银白与湛蓝的路。它是我的孩子，我的希望，照耀我的光与吞噬我的黑暗。它在我的手掌下颤抖，兴奋地低声咕噜咕噜叫着。

“市长先生的马车在最前面，两匹栗色母马头高仰着，胸口装饰着徽章和鲜花。然后是银行家、工厂主和报纸上的熟面孔们的马车。花车跟在后面，舞女和歌手穿着节日的衣服，一路向下抛洒花瓣。老人和孩子，父母和儿女，他们沿着我的路前进，脸上带着欣喜的笑容。

“但我知道，欣喜很快会变成麻木，最终成为死亡。死者会复生，成为巫术的奴隶。

“我第一次踏上揭开丝绸的路面，它在阳光里闪着五彩的流动光辉。我把手放上它的脊椎，我扭断了它的脖子。一千万块包含黑色黏液的砖块和它承载的一切，在惊叫和咒骂声里沉下去。

“市长、银行家、工厂主和他们的马车与马车夫，花车和舞女和歌手，老人和孩子和父母和儿女，报童和他的报纸，还有我——都沉没在了海水里。

“我希望他们去了天堂，毕竟，踏上那条路之前，他们不知道自己会变成什么东西。不过这地方谁都不认识谁，我也没法直接问‘嘿，哥们，你是被我淹死的么’。所以我也不知道他们去了哪儿。

“这就是我的故事了。”

-

早来的长长地吐出一口气，他们的头顶有灼热的红色液体滴下来，在半空中凝成石粒。

“那个人呢？”新来的追问道。

“他不在那条路上，我不知道他去了哪里。”早来的那一位似乎是用尽了他所有说话的力量，摇摇晃晃地向着远方飘去了。他飘的速度实在太快，新来的不管怎么追都没能追上。

这两个在地狱里偶然会面的灵魂再没见到过彼此。

-

新来的那一个在原地坐了很久，直到死火山开始发热，一点点喷出烟灰，他才不情愿地挪了挪地方，坐到一片有许多尖锐石子的地上去。

“他就在这里。”这个人不知道他为什么要这么说，也不知道这句话表达了什么意思。

但他说了出来。

很长时间之后，或许过了一个世纪，或许在世界末日的前一天，他慢慢地说出了新的一句话：

“你没有罪。”

 

_END_


End file.
